Fight the Living/Episode 18: Here We Remain Part 2
This is episode 2 of 8 of Fight the Living (3) Here We Remain Part 2 9 months earlier Morgan was aiming at his deceased wife. He burst into tears and hid behind the chair. The walkers were getting closer to the house. He finally put the gun over the chair and aimed once more. He fired over and over until his wife was the only one left. She made it to the door and started beating to get in. Morgan ran downstairs. Duane had already opened the door when he got down the stairs. Duane shot and killed the walker with his pistol. Duane stood there traumatized as Morgan dropped to the floor and started crying. (Cue Opening Credits) Present Day Morgan, Beth, and Carl continued to move through the town as the herd followed them. Beth gasped and fell over. Morgan picked her up again as Carl shot at the walkers. "We need to get somewhere and rest! She can't keep going like this!" Morgan exclaimed. "Just keep moving!" Carl said as they ran. "Leave...me..." Beth mumbled. "It's time to go!" Hershel shouted on his way out the door. "Hershel, we have one car." Carol said, "We just need to wait." "I agree with Hershel. We need to check on the rest of the group." Eugene said. "Me too." Abraham said. "You're alone on this one, Carol" Rosita said. "But...oh, fine." she said. "Fine, we'll go in the morning." "At the break 'a day." Hershel told her. "Don't you want to get any sleep?" Carol questioned him. "I can't. Not until Glenn and my daughters are back." Andrea and Lilly carried Maggie as fast as they could with the herd fast approaching. "You've got to leave me." Maggie said. "We're not leaving anymore behind." Lilly said. "You have to!" Maggie shouted. They had finally reached the town near Hershel's Farm. "We're close, Maggie, it's just a little farther." Andrea said. "No. You two go by yourselves, I'll hide here. I'll be fine. And you two will be able to move faster without me." Andrea and Lilly stood there for a second. "Okay." Andrea finally said. "Hey! Hey! Come on!" They both shouted as Maggie limped towards the pharmacy. The herd followed Andrea and Lilly into the forest as Maggie opened the door and went inside. A few walkers saw Maggie and headed her way. Morgan slowed down and dropped to his knees. "Go." he said. "What?" Carl asked. "Go. I'll hold 'em off. Take all the stuff, I just need the axe. You take care of her...Duane." Morgan left a confused Carl with Beth as he walked towards the herd with an axe in his hands. "We can't leave him." Beth said. "We have to." Carl said as he helped her up. Morgan swung at the walker closest to him. And then another. And then another. Walkers began to encroach on Hershel's Farm. Abraham and Rosita saw them coming. "Get everyone we have to go." he said. Rosita ran inside and shouted. "Come on! There's a herd coming!" They all gathered their things quickly and ran outside. Rosita and Carol mounted on horses while Abraham and Hershel shot walkers. Eugene ran to the car parked by the windmill. Abraham ran to help. Eugene opened the door and got the car started as Abraham continued to shoot from the side of the car. "Get in!" Eugene shouted. Abraham jumped inside quickly. Eugene drove back to the farmhouse and picked up Hershel. The group escaped the farm unscathed. Maggie was getting irritated as the walkers continued to beat on the door. She loaded her pistol and limped towards the door. She opened and shot the first walker. The second one knocked her over. It bit her arm before she shot it. The third one came through the door and she stared at it, shocked. A reanimated Glenn was approaching her. She crawled backwards, trying to get away. She backed up against the shelf. The walker dropped to floor, ready to attack her. She lifted her gun and fired. She cried as she leaned over it. She looked at her leg, then her arm, then back to him. "This is where it happened, Glenn." she said. She lied her head on his chest as she brought the pistol to her head. She continued to cry until the last moment. BLAM! Rick and Michonne heard gunshots and broke out into a run. They saw Carl and Beth walking on the road. "Carl!" Rick shouted. They both turned to see them and ran towards them. Carl and Beth both hugged Rick. They all heard the walkers fast approaching behind them. "We gotta go." Michonne said as they all broke out into a run. Andrea and Lilly finally made it to the road and heard horses galloping. The caravan came over the hill. Andrea and Lilly starte jumping an shouting, trying to get their attention. The caravan stopped. "Andrea?" Carol said. "Herd. Prison. Overrun." she blurted out as he tried to catch her breath. "Just get in." Abraham said with the door opened. The herd started catching up a they drove away. Rick, Beth, Carl, and Michonne got to a four way intersection and heard walkers coming from all directions except one. The caravan came towards them. Andrea kicked the door open. "Get in!" she shouted. Rick saw that there was no room and walked over to Carol. "Mind if I bunk with you?" "Hurry!" she replied. Rick jumped on. Michonne jumped onto Rosita's horse without hesitation. The caravan headed down the road, passing a sign that said: Woodbury 32 miles Atlanta 50 miles Savanna 73 miles (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike 'Deaths' Morgan Jones Maggie Greene Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues